The Eighth Psychic
by YunYang13
Summary: I stuck myself in the Chapter Black part of YuYu Hakusho. It's not boring, it's interesting! Rated T for later stuff. Slightly OCItsuki, SensuiItsuki.


The Eighth Psychic

Today seemed like another ordinary day. Like nothing unusual would happen to me, Tigra. However, I was wrong, and I would find that out in a rather strange way. I would also discover that I would meet another of my species. What is it? I won't say right away.

Just as I was walking home from school, it began to lightly rain. I wasn't prepared for this; the weatherman had said there was only a 40 chance of rain today. "Shoot! Not now!" I thought and began running with my notebook held over my head.

Unfortunately, I got stopped by a very long red light at the corner not far from home. That's when I happened to notice "The Cave". Forgetting everything, I quickly darted across the street, and towards the cave.

As I approached the cave, I got a rather uneasy feeling. I sensed a extremely eerie and strong presence emitting from the dark cave. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck several feet away from behind me, and I was knocked off my feet, and thrown into the darkness

After what seemed hours later, I woke up, and felt a soreness in my forehead. I groaned and gently rubbed it. This made me realize that I'd hit my head hard somewhere along the fall.

Slowly, I got to my feet shakily, trying to adjust my eyes to the pitch darkness. Squinting, I could see nothing still. So, I blindly walked deeper into the darkness, hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone or thing, or trip and hurt myself even more.

I wandered seemingly aimlessly for several hours before reaching a fork with three paths. "Crap, which one? I've never been in this cave before, and so that means that I don't know where any of these lead!" Right now, I was scared, sore, shivering, and soaked. I was a total mess, inside and out. And being in total darkness in which I could barely see didn't help the situation.

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths and trying to not panic, but calm down. And just by chance, I happened to pick the right path, the one farthest to the left. This one would eventually lead me to something I wouldn't believe.

"God, what did I do wrong to make you make me suffer like this today?" I wondered to myself as I still continued to wander helplessly in the black darkness. I had no clue where I was headed, absolutely no idea who or what was in the cave or---

I paused my thoughts when I came to what was apparently the end of the tunnel I'd picked. "Yay! God isn't mad at me anymore! Besides that…Why the hell was all this stuff here anyways? Did someone ACTUALLY live here, in this desolate cave of darkness?" Curious, I entered the spacious end-room. And my aforementioned question was soon answered when I heard a soft voice ask, "Hello? Who's there? Shinobu?"

"Uhm, no. I'm just Tigra," I replied shyly. Cautiously, I slinked closer, trying to see whom had called out to me. "Tigra? I know no Tigra. Are you a new recruit psychic?" the person asked. "No, not really. Am I supposed to be?"

Once I got close enough to see who it was, I gasped. There, in a small kayak sat what I thought was a beautiful woman with golden eyes and long, aqua colored hair. Yet, much to my surprise, it was actually a man. His skin was a ghostly pale white.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do either. I just stood there, my mouth wide open in shock. His beauty was beyond amazing. I also made the mistake of thinking that he was a human, which he wasn't. That was another surprise.

"So, if you're not a human, then what are you?" It was a very rare thing for me to have encountered demons before. "You may not believe what you're about to be told, but I shall tell you anyways. I am a…… Yaminate," was all he needed to say. "My name is Itsuki." I gasped in a mix of utter shock and terror.

The name……it sounded familiar to me somehow. At the moment, I didn't know why it did. All I said in response was, "Oh. I see. And you already know my name, Tigra."

Five minutes later, Itsuki had somehow teleported from the boat to standing in front of me. Up close, he was even more beautiful. "Itsuki……" I whispered, still trying to recall where I'd heard the name before. "Yes?" he asked and smiled down at me. I suddenly blushed, as he held me close. Breathing deep, he took in the scent of my wet hair.

Pulling away, he looked me over and sighed, "You poor dear. You're a total mess. Soaked from today's rain, and shivering. You'll get sick. I'll be right back." The Yaminate disappeared momentarily, and returned with a red sleeveless shirt, white robes with matching pants, and a yellow tie to hold the robes together.

I blinked, staring at them. It was a spare of Itsuki's outfit obviously. Hesitantly, I took the clothes, and set them down on the nearby couch. "Don't look while I change clothes, ok Itsuki?" I asked. Obediently, the demon closed his pretty golden eyes. I smiled for a moment, and undressed, slipping into the soft, dry robes.

"You can look now!" I said. Itsuki opened those beautiful eyes of his, and smiled, almost seeming to admire how I looked. "I just hope that nobody mistakes me for you or for a Yaminate," I thought. "Don't worry. No one will," he said, as if reading my thoughts. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" "I'm psychic," was his reply.

"Oooh cool! You know where I live, and stuff like that?" "Yes."

Just when we were about to continue talking, a voice rang out from the entrance, "Itsuki, who's here? I sense an unfamiliar energy." "She came here by accident, Shinobu. No need to get angry. I felt sorry for her, and let her stay here. She said her name's Tigra," Itsuki explained.

When I turned to see who "Shinobu" was, my green eyes grew wide, my breath catching in my throat, causing me to choke. I couldn't believe it. This was what the former Reikai Tantei had turned out to be! Before me stood a very tall and rather slender man of about 6 ½ feet tall. His skin was a deep tan color. He had piercing, shining blue eyes, and black hair to match his clothing.

I just about fainted/had a heart attack. "You're the former Tantei, aren't you?" I almost whispered. Shinobu nodded, smiling at me. "And now that you're here, Tigra, this is where you stay. Although your energy is familiar in one part, the other half is not. I see that you have many hidden talents, and I will show them to you, I have my ways."


End file.
